


Mind Control

by JMount74



Series: Febuwhump [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Gordon and Alan are acting weird - well, weirder than normal - and Scott's not sure he wants to know why...
Series: Febuwhump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first offering for Febuwhump is more funny than whumpy, but the whump will come later…

Scott wasn’t sure what was going on, and he tried backing away slowly before his youngest brothers registered that he was there.

Alan and Gordon were standing on opposite couches, index and middle fingers of each hand pressing into their own temples, staring squinty-eyed at each other with mouths pursed and teeth grinding.

He did not want to know what on earth was going on.  
He wasn’t fast enough.

His two brothers turned to face him, still in the same pose, and _glared_. Scott held both hands up and backed out of the door.

The terrible two looked back at each other and were about to collapse into giggles when they became aware of crashing sounds coming from where Scott had just left. Rushing out, they came to the sight of their eldest brother in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. He’d obviously backed out too far.

Sharing guilty looks, Gordon and Alan rushed down to help Scott up. Sitting on the bottom step, their eldest brother looked up at them crossly. His cheek looked a little red and he was rubbing the back of his head.

‘Care to tell me what all that was about?’ He crossed his arms and this time he was doing the glaring. The effect was somewhat spoiled by him sitting on the stair, but he wasn’t moving for the minute.

‘Well, we, er, we were trying to see which one of us has more force than the other,’ Alan replied. Scott cocked an eyebrow which led Gordon into expanding. ‘Yeah, we just finished watching all the Star Wars movies, and we got to discussing,’ ‘Arguing,’ inserted Alan. ‘Yes, _thank_ you Al, arguing, which one of us would be able to use the force to mind-control the other.’

‘I see,’ said Scott, wishing that just sometimes it would be nice to have normal younger brothers.

At this point Virgil appeared around the corner with a first aid kit while John simultaneously appeared in front of them. Virgil immediately set about checking Scott over, much to the pilots chagrin, while John took the opportunity to stand there in almost an identical pose to how Scott had been, taking over the ‘big brother is not pleased with you’ stance.

‘Wow, looks like Scott wins,’ stage-whispered Gordon. ‘How did he get Virgil here so quickly?’  
‘No, Virgil wins,’ replied Alan. ‘See how he’s controlling Scott with his mind? Scott hasn’t tried to run away once!’


End file.
